


Boom!

by ieinn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based off an 80s movie, Blood, Explosions, F/M, Guns, Humerous, Murder, Sadism, and reader is veronica but nameless, called heathers, highschool, humorous undertones, i cant take credit because i use alot of dialouge from it, kudos if youve seen it, maybe smut, maybeee???, or should i say, rip papyrus, sans is a sadist, sans is basically j.d., so like half credit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieinn/pseuds/ieinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm nervous about this haha, please enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Boom!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm nervous about this haha, please enjoy

You sat on the cool, marble steps of the high school stairs. Loud chatter of students echoed throughout the halls, which only worsened your headache. You had yet to brainstorm and finish the weekly poll for your school's cafeteria.

You tapped your pen against your notepad, scribbling down a poll question as quick as you could as the students began filing into the cafeteria.

Monsters and humans walked side by side, conversing just as most teenagers do. Of course, there was the often discrimination towards them in the high school and the world.

You clicked your pen, satisfied enough with the poll, and pulled out the small black journal you wrote your thoughts in daily.

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_Heather told me she teaches people life... She said "Real life sucks losers dry. If you wanna fuck with the eagles, you have to learn to fly." I said, "So, you teach people how to spread their wings and fly?" She said "Yes." I said, "...You're beautiful"_ **

Tapping of heels began to come closer, hard click-clacking demanding authority. They came to a halt and you looked up, sure enough, two members of the schools number 1 clique stood impatient and annoyed.

The first one, popping gum in her mouth; Heather McNamara shoved a leg against her. A tall and thin girl, with an attire consisting of mostly yellow.

"God C'mon  ____",She said shoving her leg against me, causing my book to fall out of my grip and onto the floor.

You scrambled to pick it up, along with the pen held in its spirals.

"Damn! what is your damage heather", you spewed out annoyed.

"Don't blame me, blame heather, she told me to haul your ass into the caf pronto", She nodded to the other heather; Heather Duke. "back me up Heather."

You both stared at the 2nd Heather dressed in green and clutching a new copy of Moby Dick in her hands.

She piped up, "Yeah she really wants to talk to you _____"

You rolled your eyes and began stacking and gathering your things.

"Ok, ok I'm coming....Jesus" They grabbed you by the shoulder leading you to the cafeteria.

The three of you opened pushed open the cafeteria doors, aromas of soggy pot pie, and peas filling the air.

Students pushed passed you, trays in hand, and making their ways to their tables.

You timidly made you way up to the table with the main Heather, Heather Chandler, clutching your things just a bit tighter.

Her medium cut locks were tied in a ponytail with a red scrunchy. She had a crisp red and white checkered trailblazer on. Accompanied with a red skirt, and polished black dress shoes.

You huffed and tapped her shoulder, "Hello Heather"

She turned around, with a sickly sweet smile, "Ah _____ finally, I need you to forge a horny, but realistically low-key love letter for Martha Duisburg in Kurt Krainy's handwriting, and for you to slip it onto her tray."

You groaned shaking your head in disproval, "Heather, I don't have anything against Martha Duisburg"

"And? You don't got anything for her either, c'mon it'll be very" She stated, flashing a small grin at the end, "Think on it, the note will give her shower-nozzle masturbation material for weeks."

You looked down at your feet for a moment, before meeting her blue eyes.

"...I'll think about it"

She tossed her curly, blonde ponytail over her shoulder and scoffed.

"Don't think"

Our eyes both locked onto Martha Duisburg, watching her hold out her tray for the cafeteria workers to scoop a sloppy piece of pot pie onto her tray. She was unkempt if her clothing choices couldn't tell and her body looked hot and sweaty.

Martha was also a monster, you suspected Heather was biased humans, mainly because her main targets were nearly all monsters, and she spewed illness towards them most of the time.

Heather looked at her fellow Heathers, eyes scanning over quickly the Heather dressed in Green, "Bend over Heather, _____ needs something to write on~"

Her words were forced apple butter, but Heather Duke knew instinctively to bend over as if she was given a sharp command.

You took the clipboard that Heather was practically jabbing towards you and laid it down on Heather's back. You scribbled down the closest of what you could call similar to the popular jock's handwriting while following the some guidelines that Heather instructed.

The writing rushed and sloppy but yet readable, you signed it off with his signature and handed to the tall Heather in yellow.

The three heathers all exchanged smiles, before dismissing the Heather clutching the note.

The tall Heather followed after Martha sneakily as she could. Martha was just getting out of the line, her tray nearly overflowing with packed of gushers, roll ups, and chips, along with her food of course.

Heather loomed over her, her manicured nails tucking the folded, and wrinkled note onto her tray.

She scurried back to our group giggling.

\--

"C'mon people help our fellow friends eat! Let's donate that extra lunch money to unfortunate monsters that don't have lunches!" The nasal voice of the news kid called out to an uninterested crowd, not even the monsters paying them mind, maybe a few dropping some change onto the booth.

You and the other clique members sat down at your usual round table, as Heather McNamara said aloud, "God, aren't those things fed yet", our eyes quickly fell on a group of monsters in the corner, they ate their lunch happily, shoving huge bites of pot pie in their mouths, or where ever they can eat from.

Some people are just a bit more appreciative than others I guess.

She kept going, "Do you think they like, had thanksgiving down there?"

You scoffed, "Oh yeah, the underground is just really the party place"

While you liked to stay neutral on the subject of monsters, it always bothered you when they were talked about with dirty intent. You considered them a person, just like any other race out there. They were peaceful and knew most present-day English, you wondered why they were so hated by some people, but there are no direct answers to racism.

You felt a harsh jab at your shoulder and turned to see a frustrated Heather, the main one of course.

"I need the poll question! And stop staring at those monsters, their not relevant at the moment." She looked at the group of monsters, who's eyes lit up as they caught her glance.

You wondered why they admired her when they knew of her disliking towards their kind.

"Oh yeah here, you pulled out the slip of paper from your folder and placed it before her.

She skimmed it over quickly, "Interesting, I'm tired of the damned political subject, that'll do"

You both stood up, it was now time for the two of you to collect the polls. You made your way through the cafeteria stopping at the first table.

The residents who despised your clique, whispered as you got close, but Heather demanded their attention.

The main girl of the group, Courtney, spoke up, "Oh, hello Heather" Her name slid off like masked poison."

Heather flashed a fake smile, "Hi Courtney, LOVE your cardigan~"

Courtney flipped her hair, "Mhm, thanks and it was a limited purchase."

Heathers lips pursed tightly before she flipped her own ponytail, and said to the group, "Ok so to the point, you are awarded 5 million dollars, but later that same day aliens land on earth saying that they are going to destroy the earth, what to do you do with the money?"

One male of the group answered smugly, "I'd slide that wad over to my dad of course because he is like one of the biggest brokers in the state."

Heather scribbled down his response and looked at Courtney, "And you~?"

"I'd give it to the homeless, every.single.cent." She said probably insincere.

"You're beautiful," you said, as Heather rolled her eyes and pulled on your hand to go to other tables.

You glanced to see a monster smiling at you, a skeleton monster in fact. You can't say you've seen him before, you assumed he was a newer student. You turned around to see if he was looking at anyone else but no, he just kept looking and smiling.

He wore a black jacket, that seemed a bit too big for him, but he pulled it off, his eyes were lidded and hazy which fascinated you seeing as he was a skeleton. He wore dark jeans and the iconic NASA shirt you could get at Walmart.

He intrigued you.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT, OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IT HELPS  
> um but yeah enjoy this hopefully bye


End file.
